U.S. Pat. No. 3,153,873 to Smith, Jr. is directed to a flying soloarthermic toy airship which utilizes carbon blacked metal sheeting for absorbing and radiating heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,958 to Wasserman is directed to a thermal energy storage device comprised of tube elements for storing energy and a phase change material such as salt hydrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,706 to Passerarelli et al relates to an energy collector and transfering apparatus comprised of three connected closed loop conduit systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,088 to Anzai et al is directed to solar collector comprised of a glass tube, a thermal energy storage material preferably a molten salt, and a heat transfer fluid.